Voldemort Killed The Cat, Not Curiosity
by BlueTearsSaltyLips
Summary: Life would have been so much easier for her if Tom Riddle was just another mindless bully. Alas, fate was a cruel thing. Cannon-compliant, Kinda depressing at the end, but we both know you're dead inside. Tom really is Voldemort, no delusions, but that doesn't mean no fluff. Tom's gay, my OC's gay too, don't read it if this bothers you.


Ashley opened her eyes and immediately regretted her decision. _Fuck_, she thought, cursing herself for drinking too much the other night. She lied down still, eyes firmly shut, listening to her heartbeat. When she finally believed she could open her eyes without killing herself, she did so, slowly. The first thing she noticed was that this was not the ceiling of the girl's dorm, or the infirmary either._ No_, she realized with shock, _this is the fucking slytherin dorm. _She stumbled out of her bed, and sure enough, a half-naked Abraxas Malfoy was sleeping on the bed she had been lying on. Ashley's eyes widened as she realized that she was half-naked too.

_Goddamn it! I'm never drinking again, _she thought, collecting her clothes from the ground. She wasn't sure how far they'd gone, and she didn't want to find out either. She gingerly pulled the shirt over her head, trying not to move her head too much, and thankfully that was the only clothing item she was missing. She made her way to the door of the dorm room before she realized she had forgotten her wand and groaned loudly.

Stomping towards the bed again, she searched for her wand under the pillow, the covers, even under the bed (which she shouldn't have, because the invisible man hacking her skull started anew with even more vigor) and then found it in her bloody pocket. She remained kneeling on the floor, resting her head on the soft mattress for support. Lord knew she didn't have enough energy to stand up, much less make it to her dorms. And oh, speaking of lords, the dark Lord was currently standing behind Ashley, seemingly amused by her little show.

When he cleared his throat, finally announcing his presence, Ashley groaned yet again. She was definitely going to get detention now (_again_), but not because she was currently in Slytherin boys dorm, no, she was going to get detention because she had obviously disturbed his sleep, if the other sleeping Slytherins were anything to go by. She forced herself off of the ground, and fell back to it (how much _had _she drank?). Giving up all hopes of maintaining any semblance of dignity, she settled with sitting cross-legged on the floor, back resting against the side of the bed.

He just watched her, his hands crossed, looking as gorgeous as ever. If she didn't know better, she would say that he was part-veela. She sighed, examining his features, dark brown eyes, curly hair (how the _fuck _were they so tidy even when he had just been sleeping?!) and finally his lips. Apparently, she had examined for was too long, because his next words were,"Done staring, Potter? Or would your prefer—"

"What time is it?"Ashley asked, cutting off this gloating. She was quite sure her face was a little red (and by little, she meant red as a tomato). She rubbed her eyes, a little too hard, she presumed, because she was seeing blue, green and red colored stars now. Head in her hand, she watched the pretty boy as he checked the time with a swish of his wand.

"Almost 5am." he said, rummaging through a cabinet before handing her a suspicious-looking vial. "What is it?" she asked when it was clear he was not going to say anything else. When he just looked at her blankly, she raised her eyebrow. "Drink and find out, Potter. You are supposed to be a Gryffindor. Or have they suddenly become less stupid?" he eyed he challengingly.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and ingested the bitter potion in one go, a little relieved when she tasted the iron-y flavor of a pepper-up. "Obviously still stupid," it was his turn to roll his eyes.

She wondered why he was being so nice to her. Normally, he would make a disgusted face and taunt her, or on particularly nasty days, he would dole out punishments with the caretaker without any reason whatsoever, and Pringle was only too happy to oblige. She got her answer when he hauled her off the ground so that they were face-to-face and said, "I have a favor to ask of you."

She narrowed her eyes and waited for him to continue, but he just kept looking at her. She didn't know if it was an intimidation tactic, or something purely in all Slytherin's genetic code, whatever it was, it sure as hell infuriated Ashley. Huffing, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. When the silence got too unbearable, she rolled her eyes and questioned,"What do you want?"

He looked at her for a moment as if contemplating if this was the right thing to do. "I need you to find me a passage out of this castle. Leading to hogsmeade." he told, watching her carefully.

She thought about not answering for a moment, and it must have shown on her face, because his expression suddenly became _murderous_. There was no other word to describe it. It was then that she realized that the choice was not her's because he sure as hell wasn't going to get out of here unscathed. _Fuck, _she thought, looking at the feral sneer on his lips. It stretched his mouth to something ugly and completely inhuman. _Wonder what his fan club would say now. He looks like a bloody snake, how fitting. _The little twitch in his jaw was the only indication that his patience was wearing thin, and Ashley did not need any other incentive. "Yeah, there is one. Last year Phil and Ryan discovered it, it leads to Honeydukes. Forgot where entrance was. I'll ask them and let you now in class, if it's alright?" she watched his I-am-goning-to-murder-you-and-feed-your-pieces-to-the-giant-squid expression fade to one of his easier expressions, and mentally sighed in relief. _Bullet dodged. _

"Defense," he said before dismissing her with a simple motion of his hand, _arrogant maniac,_ and proceeded to dress, _in front of her, _without acknowledging her presence whatsoever, which left her gaping like a fish out of water.

A little while later, and a little bit of staring later, she finally closed her mouth and made her way out, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could.

* * *

"I'm telling you, he's fucking mental," Phil Weasley announced loudly in the common room. "Shut _up,_ you don't need to tell the whole bloody school!" she said, sipping her hot chocolate. "Besides, what happens when you tell him 'bout it? He asks you another 'favour' and another, and another until you become one of his lackeys and he orders you around like a dog, so don't tell him. You needn't lick his boots like everyone else," Phil's twin brother, Ryan Weasley said, spilling his hot chocolate all over his clothes. She just rolled her eyes and ignored him, sending a neat _Scorgufy _his way.

The Weasley twins were the only real friends she had in Hogwarts, and if a little careless, they were the only ones she could trust with this information. They had been, after all, the only people she had confided in when she had found the location of the chamber. But she mustn't think about such things, they were only trouble. And Tom Riddle was trouble too. But trouble had a tendency to find her these days. Truthfully, she agreed with him, but she knew who was likely behind the myrtle incident. And she sure as heck wasn't risking her neck if all she had to do was tell him about the passage.

* * *

During defense, which was taught by Professor Heinrich Umbridge (whom Ashley hated with all her might), a paper plane could be seen flying overhead before landing on a wooden table before the one and only_ Mister Riddle_.

_Gorsemoor, the One-Eyed Witch; Dissendium_

Ashley risked a glance at him, just to see if he found it satisfactory. He stared at the piece of parchment, and he nodded when his eyes met hers across the classroom. Her shoulders sagged in relief, but judging by the way she could feel his eyes staring at her back for the rest of the class, she knew this was far from over.


End file.
